Broken Kitten
by Devil Thrill
Summary: Kyo lost the love of his life but found new love that he is unsure of getting
1. Broken Kitten

**Declaimer**: I guess I gotta do this stuff…since its suppose to be done…from copyright violation…anyway these characters are not owned by me but by fruit basket.

Not a favorite anime of mine but characters such as Kyo, Hatori, Haru, Shigure, and Aya makes me happy

I'm such a loser.

Though I deny it, I know I am a loser.

I just wanted to be accepted.

By Tohru, Shigure, and even Yuki…but mostly, I wanted to accept myself for who I am. Slowly I started to catch my breath after a long run in the darkness.

Hot tears came to my eyes but I refused to let them wash out.

Yuki let out his confession of love to Tohru…and she accepted. I just happened to overhear the conversation…luckily they didn't seem to notice I was there. Even if I were there they wouldn't care if I heard them or not.

Nothing mattered anymore.

I continued to run, after catching my breath. Later I quickly flung myself at a tree trunk for support of my weak legs, never before have I felt so weak. I felt stupid…idiotic…pathetic.

I shivered slightly feeling the cold wind against my skin. Letting out a loud sigh I started to remember how Yuki, the damn rat, confessed to the woman I loved.

Flashback:

"_Honda-san…" _

"_Yes?" _

_Clearing his throat Yuki tried to look cool as always with his stupid fake smile. "I wanted to tell you something very important…" _

"_Hrm? What is it? Is it a secret? Should I not tell anyone about it? Don't worry Shoma-kun! You can trust in me! I swear I won't tell it to anyone, even if it meant my own grave! I will even burn my skin with a cigarette to show you how I mean it; I know my mom would do it since she was a good person. She saws that telling a secret to another person isn't right and that it'll make people lose trust in another! I swear you can trust in me! And that I will do my best in order to…"_

_She was interrupted when that rat decided to place his lips against hers. _

_The stupid girl stalled for a moment and moved her arms around Yuki's neck and kissed back. _

_Pulling away Yuki smiled at her and used his hushed voice…_

_Wincing I closed my eyes trying to cover my ears and begged to myself that he wouldn't say the three words…but my begging was nothing._

"…_I love you." _

_He said it…but there was still a hope for me…what would Tohru say? What would she think? Would she love him back or turn him down?_

_However I was stupid to hope again _

"_Ah…Yuki-kun I love you too" _

End of Flashback

"This is stupid," I thought to myself still hugging the tree. I slid my body down to the ground and wiped the tears from my face. I was crying over something so stupid that even the gods would laugh at me. "Shit. I feel so weak right now…it's not like me to get hurt over this stupid kind of thing"

Obviously I know it wasn't stupid, it was rather serious but I decided to…

"Kyo?"

My mind was stopped from a soft voice and I looked up.

"Aren't you cold?" The girl looked at me worriedly and I slapped her hand away "Kyo-kun!"

"Shut up and leave me alone, don't follow me. Just go to your boyfriend already" I shouted and ran off. It was cruel of me, but I couldn't help but feel jealous. Tohru…why didn't she see me the way I did with her? Maybe it was because I didn't confess. It was better if I hurt her, then she could get comforted…but who would be my comfort?

I knew I could return to Shigure's house after what I said to Tohru. I knew that I made her cry, she would run home crying and Yuki would beat the life out of me. So I went to the place I could only think of…home…with Akito and the rest of the family.

I raised my hand and pushed the doorbell to hear a ruckus in the household. "Who is this?" A voice came finally and I knew it was Hatori; obviously he didn't seem too happy about who would be coming into the house so late.

"Kyo…"

Silence fell. But he spoke again "Very well…come in" The gates started to open and I walked in, looking around the household's garden. Hatori and Shigure came to greet me, Shigure with a huge grin on his face and Hatori with a grim face something happened between them but I was polite enough not to ask.

"What brings you here Kyo-kun? I thought you would be with Tohru and Yuki" Shigure stated cheerfully but I ignored him looking at Hatori

"Hey…Hatori? Can I stay here for a couple of days? And I'll move in with master later after making an appropriate permission to him."

The doctor scratched his chin for a moment in his thinking mode and looked down at me nodding. "Yes, the only person I can let you room with at the moment is Haru…would that be ok with you?"

I felt my eye twitch for a moment, but it was better then nothing. So I slowly started to nod my head in agreement.

Hatori gave Shigure a quick stare and mentioned me to follow him while Shigure followed behind me.

"Haru? Are you awake?" Hatori asked as he started to knock on his door.

The door swung open with a very angry Haru. He was black Haru at the moment. Obviously.

"What the hell are you doing at…like what? 1 o'clock in the morning…!"

"Haru, it's only 12 o' clock…" Hatori stated calmly but the cow shrugged him off

"Same difference old man! Now tell me what you want before I start beating you up for waking me up so early in the morning…"

"You'll be rooming with Kyo starting from today…"

Silence came over the two men.

Heavy silence.

Haru's gaze fell to me making me jump with a little bit of fear.

"You mean I have to room with the little pussy cat?"

Irritation came through my mind but I forced a smile to come around my face.

"What the hell are you smiling about you stupid pussy?"

That did it. Anger rose from my mind and my blood boiled in anger, my hands clenched tightly as I gritted my teeth in anger.

Punching the stupid cow would make me feel better but instead I controlled myself and looked away. "Ok then, since I'm not welcomed with him I'll go to Aya's store and just work there for rent to sleep at the back room"

My head was turned to leave but a stinging grip came upon my wrist. "Hatori! Don't you see he doesn't…"? I stopped, I thought the person who grabbed me was Hatori but instead it was Haru. "What the hell?" I spat out loud "What are you doing? I thought you wouldn't want to room with me!"

"Mind has changed."

Hatori and Shigure stared at each other as Haru dragged me into his room.

"So who'll be taking the bed?"

"You take it, I won't be here long anyway…" I muttered throwing a small bag on the ground "I'll just take the floor"

Haru stared at me again and this time it was more softer, "Kyo what happened?" There was so much concern in his voice, I wasn't so sure if I should tell him about Yuki and Tohru.

What the hell was I thinking! This is Haru, someone who would never understand me. Besides he loved Yuki more than anything, it would only break his heart. "Nothing" I grumbled

"Stop lying pussy cat."

"The hell! Would you stop calling me that? I'm not a pussy!" Whenever he called me a pussy it bothered me a lot oddly. Not because…my mind stopped thinking when Haru whispered

"Kyo…why are you crying?"

Before I realized it I quickly moved my hands to my cheeks and shockingly they were wet. I WAS crying. Crying in front of Haru…I must be the weakest man in front of him…he's probably thinking how pathetic I looked when he saw me crying for nothing.

"Kyo?"

I didn't answer, nor did I look at him. I was ashamed of myself. For crying over something stupid and nevertheless crying in front of Haru. A small whimper came out from my mouth and I closed it quickly embarrassed and looked up to see Haru staring at me blankly.

"You really are like a cat, pussy" He chuckled as he moved forward towards me to wipe off my tears with his mouth. My face felt heat, but I didn't understand WHY I was blushing. Did I find Haru attractive? I mean, he may be a bit younger than me but…his body was so much well toned then mine. I was strong but my muscles didn't show up as much as his. I breathed heavily and stared at him shaking terribly.

No.

This wasn't going to work out. He loved Yuki…not me…that damn rat…. but not the lonely cat. Without thinking I pushed Haru away from me quickly as possible avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry" I whispered weakly "I think I'll sleep now" My body moved down to the floor, I felt Haru's eyes staring at me but I didn't stare at him back. If I did…I knew my heart would melt for him again…I think, I'm starting…no…impossible I can't…NO!!

"NO!!" I screamed without thinking, Haru jumped from shock and slid to my side quickly.  
"Kyo! What happened! Are you all right?"

My face paled, what was I thinking? I was…I'm…no matter how hard I try not to think of it this way…I knew I had no choice but to accept it…

I'm in love with Haru

I thought I was normal instead I'm not, I'm in love with a guy…a guy who is in love with another guy who happens to be my enemy.

Yuki had everything…lucky basterd…unlike me the sore loser, no one would want me anyway…I'm the cat…. the cat has a hideous side, its cursed, stupid, pathetic, loathsome, unneeded, not wanted, and…. unloved…

"KYO! Stop daydreaming and answer me now! What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting stranger and stranger each day. Tell me!"

A smile grew from my mouth; finally…I decided to look at him again. "Hey Haru…what if I told you that I loved you…" The most stupidest question that I could ever asked but I didn't care.

Closing my eyes tears trailed down and I bit my lip waiting for a rejection.

"Kyo…"

Come on…just reject me…I know you are…

"Kyo, I'm so sorry…I can't stop thinking about him."

Beautiful. That was enough for me to get up and run out of the room. Everyone loved Yuki, everyone…they all loved him more than me. I truly knew…I wasn't needed anywhere.

I heard loud shouts but I choose to ignore them all. My eyes were closed and I couldn't see where I was going so I ran into a tree branch and I fell on the floor. Blood tinkled down my forehead and I sobbed harshly. This wasn't needed, why was I the one to suffer? FUCK!

It's because I'm the fucking cat. I killed my mother. I made this family cursed. Why was it all my fault? I'm just a boy who lives in a huge fucking planet! I did nothing to hurt anyone or did I attempt…only when fighting I hurt but not innocent people. It wasn't fair…I just wanted to be…

Accepted…and maybe loved…

I tried to get up but dizziness came upon my mind. My body felt a bit tipsy and I saw everything blurry and then…darkness

-----

A small moan came from my mouth; I expected to feel the cold leaves and blood tinkling down. Instead my felt comfortable and when I touched my forehead it was bandaged. How the hell?

Where in the world was I?

I can't be in heaven since I wouldn't die over a small smack by a tree branch.

Ok, I'll admit it was a hard hit, but not enough to die from.

"Is he awake yet?"

"I don't think so, but I think I saw him flinch a bit…maybe he's having a bad dream…"

"Should we wake him up?"

"No, let him sleep. He needs rest"

Voices? My mind whirled to think but only pain shot up from my head. A whimper was the only thing I could make when I opened my eyes to be greeted with a bright light. Squinting my eyes I rubbed it quickly in order to get used the light that was shining brightly inside the room.

"Look! He moved"

"No kidding, I moved" I hissed loudly in annoyance, I didn't care who said it at the time.

PANG!

My head was in complete pain; I suppose I wasn't fully recovered from the head

Twitching I looked around me, to see Haru, Shigure, and Hatori before me. I guess the first thing the stupid cow did was call up Shigure who would probably wake up the grumpy Hatori after seeing my unconscious body.

First thing is first.

"Who brought me here" I grumbled, "Who carried me all the way here?"

No one answered and they looked at each other until finally Hatori broke the silence

"Hatsuharu carried you all the way here…you should be thankful to him or you would be sleeping in the cold dirt floor"

"I don't care if I sleep in the dirt floor" I spattered loudly "I didn't want to be here so it figures that I would want to run away. Ever thought about…SHIT!" My head was killing the crap out of me I hated this pain.

There was a sudden push against my chest and I found myself lying on the bed again with three pairs of angry eyes.

Scratching his head Hatori looked at me for a moment pulling the covers on me "You get your rest Kyo, you can't really talk if you keep on yelling…"

There was no other choice but to agree with the doctor. I slowly nodded my head in shyness watching Hatori and Shigure leave.

I was hoping Haru would leave too but he stayed behind. Turning to the side in order not to face him I started to fake sleep

"Kyo…I know your awake…why are you fake sleeping?" He asked dumbly but I refused to answer him. After what I said before wouldn't want me to talk to him.

After the annoyance of the other male pestering me I finally looked at him "What? Why are you bothering me, aren't you disgusted with what I told you before?"

He stared back confused and shrugged "I forgot what you said, but I'm sure it wasn't important"

Ouch.

Complete pain right there. That was way too much for me to handle, so I calmly got off the bed without a word. "Kyo…" I heard my name being called by the stupid cow but I didn't answer.

"I'm going"

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that I can get away from you" Then I started for the door but never made it. Instead I found myself facing the ground and glared at Haru.

Instead of his kind and gentle face, it received a cold harsh gaze from the other. Oh shit, he's black.

"Why are you going? Is it because you're alone with me?"

I gasped trying to get out of his grip but surprisingly I couldn't move "Since when were you…?"

"This strong?" Haru grinned as a chuckle was let out from his stupid face, he seemed so confident and I hated it since I'm the one that was suppose to be confident.

"Right…"

"Well I've been training kitty cat…unlike you…I don't see you training as much…"

Before I could answer him my mouth was invaded with his own.

**Author's Note:**

Ok, I know my English was crappy but deal with it… tee hee.

I decided if my Yami no Matsuei one isn't going to well then I won't add a new chapter. Until I get more reviews for it I will continue it.

At the moment I am writing a Kyo and Haru fanfiction.

As I man I get tired of writing like a certain storyline and go on writing another…I'm weird that way


	2. Mistaken

It was unpredictable. Confusing.

Pathetic.

I pulled away from him quickly in anger, I was not going to allow myself drain away in hope. He didn't love me. It was only lust.

His whole kiss was nothing, just a lust.

And before I knew it, I was out the door.

I wasn't going to let him say anything to me; there was nothing to explain. It was nothing.

My running ceased, then started to walk, and finally came to a stop in the middle of nowhere. I honestly had no idea where I was but it really didn't matter, I need time to think. Time to be alone. Tears were demanding me to let them out yet I refused.

"Kyo? What are you doing?"

Confusion rang through my mind hearing a familiar voice, perhaps someone that would help me. I opened my eyes slowly to see Aya staring down at me filled with concern.

But before any word came out of my mouth Aya pressed his finger against my lips to hush me. "Don't tell me anything yet Kyo. You must be freezing…let's go to my store and get you warmed up."

It was true. I was cold but I didn't realize it, I suppose I was too much in shock or in depression to notice.

Later I found myself inside Aya's store wrapped up in a blanket, his assistance was there to make me some hot chocolate, which I only stared at.

As I stared at the steam Aya sat down across from me in silence. I never knew that he could be so serious; it almost made me want to laugh.

Ironically I could not.

Finally the silence broke with him talking.

"Kyo, I want you to tell me what happened…why were you out by yourself?"

Stupid question. So dear god help this stupid man.

"…I don't answer stupid questions," I grumbled rudely not looking at him nor did I touch the hot chocolate.

Once again there was a long period of silence.

Finally I decided to pick up the warm drink and took a sip. The warm chocolate flavor melted into my tongue, quickly warming my insides. I felt so much better that I took a few quicker sips before staring at Aya once more. Sighing I could see that Aya's facial expression didn't change, I had to give him an explanation…of something.

If I tell him about Haru and what he did with me then…that stupid snake would laugh his guts out. I won't let that happen since I am in no mood for it.

Should I make it up?

No, I shouldn't since I would be able to make it noticeable anyway.

Yet I didn't want to tell him the truth.

Again I took another sip and thought carefully on how I was going to talk to Aya and looked up to see his stupid ass smile.

The hell?

"Kyon-Kyon" the silver haired cooed, "Your in love aren't you? And is too shy to admit it" His grin widened when he saw my shocked face.

I wasn't so sure if I should slap him or run…or both? Either one was fine but my body couldn't move whatsoever. "What was that?" I stated boldly, I very knew what the snake said but I just had to make sure…just in case.

"You heard me Kyon-Kyon, you're in love with someone aren't you?"

I found my face heating up from either from what Aya said to me or the hot chocolate, I was going for hot chocolate but everyone knows that it was not possible. "I'm not in love, stop saying such stupid things…idiot"

Only a small chuckle was heard "Well Kyon-Kyon…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!! Just call my Kyo!!"

"But…I like calling you that…plus its rude to interrupt your elders when they are speaking to you"

"Yer no elder of mine" I growled, he was annoying me and I wanted to leave so I stood up.

"Going somewhere Kyon-Ky…I mean…Kyo-kun?"

"I'm getting out of here! No one in this family can understand how I feel! I hate everyone here!! So get out of my life!"

In a flash the door was shut right in front of my face. I knew I was standing behind a very angry Aya. Taking a deep breath I slowly turned around to stare at his yellow eyes.

"Kyo. I may not understand you. But, you shouldn't say such harsh words towards people who try to help you…do you understand that? You haven't said a word so I took my chances of giving a guess. Your hot-temper will lead you NO WHERE!" The two of us stared for a second before he let out his cheerful happy smile "Now then! Sit back down Kyo and drink more hot chocolate. It'll cool your mind, hopefully."

Once more I found myself sitting on his couch with the blanket still placed around my body, listening to Aya's stupid stories about his past. Though I hate to admit it I actually enjoyed listening to Aya.

We laughed, ate, drank more hot chocolate, and I left to go back home.

Aya, that man never cease to amaze me…

I turned around to see him waving at me "Bye Kyon-Kyon. Come visit me anytime when your not feel good!"

For a moment I twitched hearing my nickname being used out loud in public but I grew used to it.

A huge smile came across my face and waved back at him promising that I would come back.

I walked back to Shigure's house to see what surprises lied within the house but shockingly the house remained quiet. Slowly I opened the door to find that the house was completely empty, no one in sight. The house was completely dark, so I made myself inside and noticed a note written by Tohru:

_Dear Kyo-kun,_

_Yuki and I had to go to the shopping mall to pick up some supplies for dinner. There are some left over pasta if you get hungry. I don't know what time we will be back but don't worry since we'll be fine. _

_If your wondering where Shigure is, he went out as well but he didn't tell us where he went. So please don't worry about Shigure too, ok?_

_-Tohru _

'Don't worry about Shigure' I kept reading that ONE part the whole time, which made me snort in annoyance. "Whatever, I never worry about that idiotic pervert". Then I rather have him around then to be alone inside the house…I felt lonely. I walked up to my room in silence and felt a presence I wasn't comfortable with at all. It was…

"I see you came back home…pussy"

My heart started racing harshly and felt Haru's hand touching my chin from behind. "Ha…ru" I huffed nervously "When…did you get here…without getting lost?"

"You think too little of me Kyo. You think I'm really that stupid that I can't find my way to any place? Did you REALLY think that I was in love with Yuki?"

My mind was going all over the place in confusion and brought myself to pull away from him "Then what the hell are you trying to say to me you stupid cow?" I was angry and I wanted my questions to be answered even if it meant to beat Haru to death.

A small smirk was given out. "Your so stupid, I was in love with you the whole time Kyo…just wanted to see if you could ever notice it. I may say that Yuki was my first love but that was only to get you jealous. It's about time I tell you know since you seem so clueless. So let me start out with this, I was always good with directions I know where everything is. I just pretend not to know so you could guide me all around…ALONE"

"Then why you care about Yuki so much instead of me?" I asked suspiciously "Not to mention when I asked you if you could love me you shook your head at me. What is the meaning of that?"

"My god you're so slow"

"Just answer my stupid question then Haru! It's not my fault that I'm confused because it's just all coming to me now! Don't you understand that I'm going insane? Why doesn't anyone understand or see that?"

"Oh shut up, drama queen! You only think for yourself that you never notice how other people really feel about you! I care for Yuki a lot because I know he cared deeply for me back then, you never did. So how can I pretend to not love you if you never cared for me? Plus you only wanted me to be with you back then because Tohru dumped you. Why would I want you, if you were just going to use me? It's not right. I want you to love me"

Guilt came all over my body. And I fell on me knees holding back tears "Haru, your right…I never cared for anyone…because…maybe…its part of my curse. You deserve better Haru…so it's better if you forget about me"

Nothing else was said. So I assumed Haru didn't want me anymore, I could understand that since I misjudged him. "I'm sorry Haru…I…I'll leave then…so…I mean…there are a lot of better people…I'm no good for you…well…I'll see you later" God! I sounded so weak…I need to get out before he sees me crying.

"…No…you're not going anywhere"

"No, I have to go…I can't face you right now" I opened the door as quick as I could but Haru was so much faster that he slammed the door in front of my face from behind. Shocked I turned to look at him to meet with his lips against mine. I muffled, smacking his hands against his shoulders. I don't deserve him! He deserves so much better…why did he still want me!

"Haru?"

I blinked to hear Yuki calling out Haru's name and the cow pulled away from me to see a shocked Yuki and Tohru. Then I saw it, Haru's saddened face…no…he still loved Yuki…he said he loved me but in reality he was in love with Yuki…trying to get YUKI jealous…

I backed away slowly in tears "Haru…thanks for lying to me…for a second…I hoped that someone might love me…and…that it'd be you. That hope was for naught. Its better if you didn't love me anyway…"

Dramatic?

Yes, I admit I was but I…I felt that Haru did love me…perhaps he did…and when he started to care for Yuki he fell for him without knowing. It pained me deeply but no words of complaint could come through my mouth.

"KYO!!"

Sobbing I turned to see who called and my eyes widened to see Haru chasing after me in full speed.

"WHAT THE HELL??" (Kyo)

"Come back here Kyo!! I'm not letting you go even if you don't want me!!" (Haru)

"Get the hell away from me you moron!! GO back to Yuki and fuck his little ass!! I'm sure he'll spread his legs and allow you to stick you big ass dick inside him!!" (Kyo)

"The fuck is wrong with you? Didn't I tell you I was in love with YOU??" (Haru)

"Shut up I saw you giving him that 'look' of lust just then" (Kyo)

"Well! You're thinking crazy you stupid pussy cat!!" (Haru)

Ohhhh…that did it for me, I was going to kill the white haired kid if he liked it or not. He was REALLY pushing it today.

"You know NOTHING about me!!" I shouted on the top of my lungs and lunged at him.

**To be continued…**

_Yes, it took me so long just to make this…er…chapter? I take forever to update since I got now finals…damn straight hate them. _

_Anyway please review…not really satisfied with 3 or 4 reviews…or maybe it was five? Whatever XP_


	3. Stabbed

"WOAH!!" (Haru)

Damn that stupid cow was a lot faster than I thought! Did he train more or did I just get weaker?

Deep in thought I didn't realize that Haru had his fist coming towards my chest and I fell harshly against a tree. Blood fell down my lips and I hissed in pain, great…now I can't move or my body will hurt all over the place. Stupid…

"Haru…how the hell did you…you know?"

"Fight so well?" He interrupted with a disgusting smug on his face. Already black Haru…the dipshit was being all-high and mighty with himself…it disgusted me.

"Yuki taught you, didn't he?"

Silence.

"I knew it, you spend more and more time with Yuki then you do with me…" I refused to look at him until he forced my chin to face his. This was no good, I was getting no where with this…I had to get away and the only thing that ran inside my mind was to…

With that I punched Haru's stomach and started to run "RUN AWAY!!"

Somehow I managed to lose the crazy cow and started to make my way to Aya's shop for some help. However I noticed Aya's store was closed since he went somewhere for a vacation…there was nowhere else to go I suppose.

Maybe someone at the main house could help me…but whom?

My mind struggled to think of someone until….

THUNK!

"The hell! Watch where you're going!!! You…oh…Kagura!"

My eyes widened as the girl stared at me stupidly with her large eyes and a huge smiled crept upon her face.

"Kyo-kun!! I haven't seen you for AGES!!" Her face snuggled against my chest making people stare at us in disgust.

I managed to pull her away without getting her to change into her nasty strong self…thankfully it didn't happen…YET. Oddly we just ended up inside a café sitting across from each other.

"Kyo-kun…I wanted to tell you sooner but I wasn't so sure when to tell you…lately I noticed that deep down inside that you didn't love me. And I wanted to say that…I'm going to give up on you…Kyo-kun…I found someone that really cares for me…so…I just want to let you know…I'm letting you go"

I stared at her without touching my drink and nodded. I didn't care. I never loved Kagura anyway, she had a horrible temper, she was annoying, and she cried way too easily. I don't fall in love with anyone that says they can deal with my monster side. Sitting at my sit comfortably I drank my tea without any protest and placed my cup down. "I'm happy for you Kagura. Congratulations with your new boyfriend" The girl didn't say anything but blush in happiness in thought of her new 'boyfriend', personally I felt sorry for the guy…maybe she threatened him like she did with me.

"Kyo-kun…I wanted to let you know…that I really did love you…and I just hope that one day…you'll find someone that will love you as much as I did for you…please Kyo if you love that person…promise you'll tell me that you'll fall for that person too…Your only human Kyo…even with that other side of you, you need to be loved."

"I don't need a lecture from you Kagura. I can take care of myself…I don't need anyone to tell me what to do." I got up from my seat and stared down at her "If that was the only thing you wanted to say then I'm out of here." I turned to leave until I felt a tight grip on my shoulder.

"KKKYYYYOOOO-KUUUUNNN!!"

Uh-oh. I was already sensing trouble around me, talk about bad karma…note to self:

Never mess with a person that has two personalities. They tend to be a hazard to your health. End of notes.

"How dare you say that to me!! I was only trying to help you!! Why don't you understand that I care so much about you! After all you were my boyfriend before but I still care for you even if you didn't love me back and….blah….blah….blah…"

Was all I heard getting punched, slapped, and kicked. Bloody hell. Today was just not my day. Finally when the day was over I waved good-bye to the now happy Kagura. Now that she's gone and happy I was happy myself…I was happy until one thing hit my mind…where was I going to sleep? What would I eat? I had no money since I left without thinking. I mean, I can't just go back…maybe I could sneak back to Shigure's house take some clothes, get my wallet, and take a blanket with me. Being homeless wouldn't be too bad…or maybe I could live with sensei.

It was a perfect plan.

I ran back to Shigure's house and jumped on the roof to open my room window and sighed in relief to see that it was unlocked. Funny…I usually leave it locked…I suppose Tohru opened it and forgot to lock it when she was finished cleaning…Shrugging I slipped inside to take my backpack and stuffed it with clothing. Opening my closet I took out my large suitcase to stuff more clothing, some school supplies, toilet trees, and my blanket. ALL SET!! Now all I need is to find that damn wallet of mine…where could it be? I swear that I left it somewhere in my room last time I saw it. Frowning I started to open drawers to look for the damn thing till I heard something come behind me. Before I could react two arms wrapped around my waist.

"!!!!" Shocked I turned to see who it was and sighed in relief to see a happy face glowing at me. "Shigure…why the hell did you scare me like that? That was so un-called for…I swear…can't you come to me like you usually do?"

"But Kyon-Kyon…you look so cute shocked like that. I bet that's why Haru likes you so much because you look SOOOO cute."

PUNCH!

"Ohhhh Kyon-Kyon why did you hit me…? Such a violent boy…whatever have I done wrong to you?" The pervert squealed rubbing his face where I punched him. I ignored him and turned my back against him to continue my search but the man continued to bounce around me asking countless of questions.

"Are you running away? Why would you do that? What a waste, where are you going to go then? How long will you stay? Are you going to the main house? And how are you going to get food to support yourself? Did we do…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SHIGURE!! I don't need you PESTERING ALL OVER ME LIKE THAT!!! And who cares about me anyway?" I hissed glaring at him

The stupid mutt was about to open his mouth until he was interrupted by a girl's voice "I do Kyo-kun!"

Oh no. It was Tohru. I must've woken her up by yelling too loudly, shit…this was all Shigure's fault for getting me angry. Now, what to say…there was so many things I could say but they would all make the bitch cry. Ok, she isn't a bitch but she could be so god damn annoying at times. I have no idea why I cared so much about her, she would always cry at the smallest things, she was always clumsy, stupid, ugh there was just too much! Heck. I even wondered why I LOVED her in the first place.

Oh right it started at the roof…she was trying to do a punch at my shoulder. Obviously I thought it was funny since she got it all wrong. Maybe I liked her because she was so easy to get along with…she wasn't pestering me the way Shigure would…she wouldn't hurt me like Yuki did. She was just different to me, a feeling that I never felt…but its all gone now. I don't love her no more.

"Kyo-kun!! I was so worried about you! Thank goodness you're all right. Are you hungry? I'll make you something to eat all right?" She turned to leave the room but I grabbed her wrist before she could go and shook my head. Looking at me she nodded and stood still for a moment then looked down unable to look at me. "I'm so sorry"

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm not returning anyway, I just came in here to get my stuff and leave." Good thing she was looking down since it would be so hard for me to look at her. "So don't try to stop me."

"…Kyo! What your doing is stupid. Stop being a stupid moron for once and think of what you're doing! How do you think Tohru feels?" Yuki shouted at me as I started to pack. Now that damned rat started to talk, he doesn't want me to leave since he knew Tohru would be miserable without me here. "Kyo, think of it. Do you know how much she'll cry if you leave?"

"Shut up Yuki. It's my life and I'll live the way I want it. I'm not staying here to make Tohru happy since its now your job to do so. I'll say this once and once only Tohru, I loved you from the moment you talked with me up on the roof…the day we actually became close friends. I couldn't take you off my mind but the way you would look at Yuki and blush…I knew I couldn't stand a chance but I tried anyway. I was about to confess and I happened to overhear the conversation…"

"Stop being so immature about it Kyo! Just because she loves me doesn't mean you have to go away and make HER miserable!"

"You know nothing you stupid rat! She's the one that injured me! She went back and forth trying to cheer us up; instead she started to make us feel that she loved us in THAT way. That's how I felt, she was with me in the good and bad times so I feel that she loved me and wanted ME to be her boyfriend. It's hard for me to explain but to make long story short, I thought Tohru loved me back."

I turned away and jumped down the window. And I could hear Shigure muttering, "He has a point…"

And damn straight! Of course I had a point! I can't stay at Shigure's house with the two of them going all lovey dovey in front of me! Did they have any idea how much it would hurt my feelings?

I had no idea where I was going but I didn't care at all.

To be continued.


	4. Betrayal?

**Starting from here is Haru's POV after the scene where Kyo ran away from him**

"RUN AWAY!"

That coward turned away and ran. This was the first time for me to see the 'great' Kyo turn his tail and run for his dear life. I didn't do anything to him…just wanted to prove a point that I did love him. Not did…that I still love him. Sighing I sat up from the ground and looked at my stomach, damn the cat can punch.

Didn't matter, I wasn't going to die…time to go look for Kyo again. I'm determined to make him mine. I can't go on seeing him looking so distressed and in pain, he must be happy no matter what. And I'll be the one to make him smile and laugh, if not then I'll make it me. I want Kyo to have eyes for me no matter what.

Sighing I thought hard thinking where the cat would be next "Perhaps Shigure's house…since he stays there…but he and I were just there a moment ago…why would he go back…? I'm sure he's somewhere else…where does he usually go?" Leaning against a tree I started to think of where my future lover would head towards until I started to hear voices nearby.

The shouts…it sounded like…Kyo's…that little neko sneaked back into the house without me realizing it. The sneaky little devil, alls well since this time our little devil won't be as sneaky the next time I see him. Without hesitation I started to follow the voices that seemed to be going further and further. Lifting my head I started to sniff for the orange head's scent, a small faint smell was found but I couldn't really detect which way it was coming from. Didn't matter.

"Oh Haru!"

It was Yuki. The beautiful Yuki staring at me and I felt myself blush at his marvelous appearance "Ah, Yuki-kun…what brings you here at this time of the night?" I asked smiling and he only gave me a loud sigh along with an odd look.

"I can say the same to you Haru. Are you lost again?" He asked worriedly which made my heart skip a beat for a moment there. Yuki was so kind and caring, unlike some cat I know…perhaps I should give up on Kyo…and move on with Yuki…then again Yuki has Tohru now but his lips look so soft, I wonder how it feels to kiss him. Now my lips started to perk with curiosity.

Before I knew it, I grabbed his wrists pinning him against a tree and captured his lips with full force. His lips felt so warm and tender and I started to nibble roughly on the lower part making him moan with satisfaction. I enjoyed hearing his moans as I moved me hand to take off his shirt and tease with his nipples making his jerk in pleasure. God I loved his body, so smooth and silky, which made me want to…want to…fuck him. Panting I looked at him lustfully and captured the purple haired man once more. "Yuki…can I? Fuck you?"

"…not here…Haru…let's do this somewhere else." Yuki panted back as he led me further down the forest. My member was throbbing in need of attention as we suddenly stopped and Yuki removed my pants to suck me good. Hmm his tongue tickling me member made me want to just thrust into his mouth but I knew I could chock him so I controlled myself.

Feeling satisfied with his blowjob I moved on top of him removing his pants to tease with his own little friend. His blush and squirms just turned me on even more. I was getting ready to finger fuck him until something hit me with realization, Kyo…

"Haru?" Yuki looked at me worriedly as he started to move towards me but I quickly backed away in fear. What was I doing? I was supposed to do this with Kyo; instead I was about to have sex with his worst enemy. No wonder he didn't believe me when I said I loved him.

Then I saw him. Kyo. Staring at me with rage, his face completely red from either embarrassment, anger, or maybe both…but I know his emotions were raging in fire. No words could escape my mouth as I moved towards him to touch him. I was so sorry but I knew apologizing wouldn't do a thing to change his mind about what I did.

He pushed me away. His head was down when he pushed me and I fell back allowing myself to fall. "Go to hell…I knew you lied to me…I hate you. Its your fault I'm feeling so miserable" I heard him grumbled half heartily, I broke his heart…I couldn't help but to let out a small whimper while Yuki came to my aid of help.

"Kyo! It's not his fault! I provoked him to do this to me. Don't be mad at him!" Yuki persisted as if he should be the one punched or something but sometimes words hurt more than actions

"Shut up rat. You're no good yourself, spreading out your legs willingly when you have your own girlfriend to take care of." Kyo replied coldly and started to walk off. I wanted to follow him, grab him and say sorry but it wouldn't work that way. No. I won't give up. With that I ran after him but he ran ahead of me knowing that I was after him.

"Kyo! Wait!! Kyo!!" I shouted loudly hoping he would stop and listen to me but he didn't instead he stopped and slapped me. I wanted to punch him but looking at him made me stop, he was crying…not just a little but huge tears were coming down from his eyes. "Kyo…." I moved my hand to wipe a tear but he slapped it away backing away from me hissing

"Go away…"

No…I can't let myself turn black…. calm down Haru. Don't be mad. Don't lose control…don't lose…damn it…I lost control. I just hope Kyo wouldn't get too mad if he finds me turning black but I couldn't help it.

Good-bye Soft Haru. Hello Hardcore Haru.

"No, in a matter of fact…I WON'T be going away until you confess you love me" I snorted rudely walking to a broken weakened kitten. Kyo didn't even look up which made me smug even more to see how pathetic he was looking. I enjoyed every moment of this sight, he seemed so submissive at the moment that I could take him inside and out. But tormenting him at the moment seems to be so much fun, after all he did catch me in an awkward position with Yuki earlier. This was the least I could do for him.

"I said go away!" The kitten tried again, this time trying to sound more fierce and dangerous…more like a cat's mew then a lion's roar. I wonder…did I hurt him that much? Did I break him that much when he saw me with Yuki? Then that could mean one thing, he did love me after all. The thought of that overjoyed me but I knew I had to keep my cool in order to get things my way. Kyo loved me. Kyo loved me. Heh…heh…I can't help it but to be so happy but I have to keep my black side…quickly I started to think of all the mean things he said to me which made my black side come quickly all over again.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Kyo demanded as he stood up to walk but I grabbed him before he could go anywhere.

"Let me go!" He shouted loudly but I smirked as I pressed him against a nearby tree to prevent him from going anywhere or moving anything to attack me. Today, I was going make him mine.

Kyo's POV 

What the hell is wrong with this stupid cow? Is he high? Drunk? Whatever is wrong with him, he's crazy for sex. I'm not going to allow him to fuck me! With that I started to fight and struggle like a crazy cat "Let go of me! I don't want to have sex with you! I'm not like Yuki! Damn you let me go, Haru I hate you! You're nothing but a slut like Yuki!!"

Suddenly his grip loosened and he stared at me shocked and I clasped my hands over my mouth. That was too much. I couldn't help it though since…oh no…Haru. "Haru…" I started but he turned to walk away.

My heart stung, "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that…ok? Just…I had to make you let me go…I mean since…you and Yuki were doing it…I thought you were just in heat…but whatever Haru. I'm leaving. And don't you follow me anymore because…because I'm not the one for you, you deserve Yuki since you can't seem to get your minds and mitts off of him! So…so YEAH go fuck his little tiny ass!!"

I went from my 'I'm sorry' mode to 'Fuck off' mode. I'm so stupid…but I was mad…it hurts when I saw Yuki with Haru and them about to have sex. I don't know why it bothered me and I shouldn't because Haru was just playing with me all this time. I was just out there for him to enjoy watching in pain. He's a fucking sadistic just like Akito or worse.

I hate my life, I feel like everyone was picking on me…maybe it would be better if just disappeared…perhaps that's a good idea. Taking my small pocketknife I started to walk deeper in the woods with it held tightly against my palms.

I should go away and disappear where no one will ever find me or notice me…

To be continued… 

Yeah I know this one is short but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger…heh…heh


End file.
